Trailer Avengers Secret Invasion
by Marshall043
Summary: Ha pasado una año desde la muerte de Tony, Carol Danvers es la líder de los nuevos vengadores, Peter aun se encontraba afectado por la muerte de Tony, Carol y los vengadores intentaran animarlo mientras entre las sombras los Skrulls habían comenzado la infiltración, los Vengadores deberán tener cuidado en quien confían, cualquiera de ellos podría ser un Skrull.


Bienvenidos sean al tráiler de mi nueva historia, la cual nombre Vengadores Invasión Secreta, supongo que el nombre les dará una idea de lo que básicamente tratara, aunque el nombre puede variar, este historia se situara un año después de la muerte de Tony Stark y la victoria de los Vengadores sobre Thanos.

Comencemos.

* * *

**Vengadores Invasión Secreta.**

**_La Guerra del Infinito había traído grandes consecuencias, Thanos logro obtener las gemas del Infinito e hizo su chasquido, logrando su objetivo._**

-Steve-Llamo Bucky a su mejor amigo, Steve volteo y lo que vio le helo la sangre, su mejor amigo se había convertido en polvo, varios soldados de Wakanda tomaron el mismo destino.

-Arriba, este no es lugar para morir-Dijo T'challa antes de desaparecer, Okoye quedo pasmada.

-No, no, no, Groot-Rocket observo como había vuelto a perder a Groot.

**_Sam y Wanda siguieron el mismo destino._**

**Titán.**

-Algo muy raro está pasando-Mantis.

-Quill-Drax desapareció también.

-¿Que paso?-Quill observo a Tony y desapareció también.

-No había otra manera-Dijo Strange a Tony, el hechicero supremo compartió el mismo destino que los otros.

-No me quiero ir, no me quiero ir señor, por favor, no me quiero, lo siento-Peter desapareció también y Tony quedo marcado.

**_En todo el mundo, varias personas desaparecían con el chasquido, entre ellos Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Hope, Janet, Hank, entre otros_**

-No es cierto-

**_Por primera vez, los Vengadores sintieron lo que era perder_**

**_Los vengadores lo habian perdido todo._**

-Tony necesito que pienses-Steve.

-Y yo te necesite, tiempo pasado eso le gana a lo que necesitas, ya es tarde amigo, creo que recordar que le dije a todos cuando estaba aqui que lo que se requeria era crear una armadura que cubriera el mundo, asi afectara nuestra valiosa libertad-.

-Pero eso no funciono-Steve.

-Te dije que nos vencerían y tu dijiste nos vencerán juntos entonces, ¿Qué crees cap.? Ellos nos vencieron y no estuviste ahí, no tengo nada para ti cap., ni coordenadas ni indicios, ni opciones, absolutamente nada, ni confianza en ti, mentiroso-.

**_Los Vengadores lograron encontrar a Thanos en el jardín._**

**_Rocket, Carol, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Nébula y Thor lo encararon para que solucionara todo._**

**_Pero..._**

-Ay no-Rocket.

-Use las gemas para destruir las gemas-Thanos.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Rocket.

-Apunte a su cabeza-Thor.

**_5 años habian pasado._**

**_La gente intento seguir sus vidas, olvidando lo que sucedió_**

**_Pero un rayo de esperanza apareció._**

**_El Reino cuántico._**

**_Los Vengadores originales junto con Scott, Rocket, Nébula, Carol y Rhodes decidieron viajar en el tiempo para obtener las gemas del Infinito._**

**_Los Vengadores obtuvieron las gemas pero tuvieron que pagar un precio._**

-Déjame hacerlo-Natasha salto hacia el vacío de Vormir, asi Clint lograría obtener la gema del alma.

**_Pero el Thanos del 2014 logro averiguar sobre los planes de los Vengadores._**

**_Thanos logro viajar hacia el futuro para lograr su objetivo._**

**_Thanos se enfrentó contra los Vengadores._**

**_La divina trinidad no logro darle mucha lucha._**

**_Al final solo quedaba el capitán._**

**_El Capitán estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo el ejército de todos, el solo._**

**_De repente..._**

-Hay Cap., a tu izquierda-Sam.

**Gracias al chasquido de Hulk.**

**Todos los héroes volvieron a la vida.**

**También estuvieron presentes guerreros de Wakanda, Asgardianos, hechiceros, entre otros.**

**Los héroes más poderosos del planeta habian vuelto.**

-¡Vengadores!-El Cap. extendió su mano y atrajo el Mjolnir-Unidos-.

**_Los Vengadores se enfrentaron al gran ejército de Thanos._**

**_Fue una dura batalla._**

**_Thanos logro obtener el guantelete pero Tony sabía lo que debía hacer._**

-Yo soy inevitable-.

-Y yo soy Iron Man-.

**_Gracias al chasquido de Tony._**

**_Todo el ejército de Thanos junto con Thanos desapareció._**

**_Pero hubo un gran precio._**

-Ya puedes descansar, Tony-Pepper.

_**Uno de los mayores héroes había muerto.**_

**_El Capitán vivió la vida que Tony siempre quiso que tuviera y dejo su legado a Sam._**

**_Thor decidió irse con los guardianes y dejo el reinado de Asgard a manos de Valkyria._**

**_Todo había vuelto a la normalidad._**

* * *

**1 año después.**

**_Tras la batalla contra Thanos, Capitana Martel tomo el mando de los vengadores._**

**_Un nuevo equipo había surgido._**

**_El nuevo Capitán América Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Peter, entre otros._**

-¿Estas bien niño?-Carol observando fijamente a Peter.

Peter observo a Carol con una mirada triste y observo hacia un grafiti de Iron Man.

-Debes superarlo muchacho-Bucky.

Peter lanzo una telaraña y se abalanzo.

**_La batalla había dejado varias heridas._**

**_Justo cuando un nuevo peligro aparecería._**

-Mi reina, ya nuestros Skrulls están listos para la infiltración-.

-Ese estúpido de Thanos no logro nada y también están esos traidores de nuestra raza, primero debemos encargarnos de Talos y esos traidores-Veranke.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos, mi reina?-Skrull.

-Comenzara la infiltración pero el primero serás tu-Veranke señalo al Skrull-Escoge un héroe y reemplázalo-.

**_Entre las sombras._**

**_El nuevo peligro había comenzado._**

**_Nuestros héroes deberán tener cuidado y saber en quien pueden confiar y en quién no._**

-¡¿Como sabemos que tú no eres un Skrull?!-Sam apunto con su escudo hacia Peter.

-¡Peter Parker no es uno de ellos!-Declaro Carol.

-Aqui cualquiera puede ser uno de ellos-Rhodes.

**_Los Vengadores conocerán nuevos aliados._**

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto Peter.

-Un placer a todos, mi nombre es Reed Richards, ella es mi esposa Susan Storm, su hermano Jhonny Storm y nuestro capitán de la nave, Ben Grimm-.

-Tras aquella explosión radiactiva varias personas resultaron afectadas-Dijo Rhodes leyéndole un reporte a la Capitana Martel.

-De alguna forma sus genes comenzaron a evolucionar, se volvieron una especie de Super humanos-Explico Janet.

-Mutantes-Una sombra.

-¿Cómo entraste aqui?-Pregunto Carol poniéndose su casco.

-Su sistema de seguridad no es nada contra mí-El sujeto desplego de sus nudillos garras de metal.

**Aliados interdimensionales.**

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Peter observando hacia unas sombras.

-Somos Spider Man-Repitieron varias voces.

**_Pero también nacerán nuevos sentimientos._**

-De verdad lo extraño-Peter.

-También yo, ese Stark realmente fue un héroe, pero creo que él no quisiera verte asi-Carol le sonrió a Peter, Peter solo se sonrojo.

**_La invasión Skrull había comenzado._**

**_Es el inicio de una guerra entre mundos._**

-¡Que inicie la invasión Skrull!-Declaro Veranke.

Varias tropas Skrull se estaban preparando en la nave Skrull.

**_Un nuevo reto._**

**_Tal vez, uno de los más complicados._**

**_Vengadores: Invasión Secreta._**

* * *

Hasta aqui, no se sinceramente como quedo pero yo me siento satisfecho cuando lo leo, sinceramente aceptare personajes que a ustedes les gustaría interpretar, esta es la información básica de lo que necesitaría.

**Nombre.**

**Bando: **Vengador/Guardián/Hechicero/Asgardianos/Mutante/Villano.

**Poder/Armas:** Solo si posee.

**Breve biografía.**

**Apariencia física.**

Recibo a partir que se suba esto y dejare de recibir apenas suba el capítulo 30 de **Power Rangers Furia Olímpica.**

Nos vemos...Si Dios asi me lo permite.


End file.
